inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kariya Masaki
Kariya Masaki (狩屋 マサキ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is also a defender for Raimon. Appearance He has light teal hair and a standard height. He has sharp eyes with a color of brownish-gold in his irises. When wearing his soccer uniform, he tucks in his shirt. His hairstyle is quite similar to Hyoujyou Retsuto. Personality He appears to mask his rude demeanor and negativity towards others with a calm, timid personality, similar to Fubuki Shirou. In other words, he's good at deceiving people. Yamana Akane describes him to be scary looking. His negativity can be compared to be the same as Fudou Akio's actions like making violent tackles, the only difference is that Kariya does not show his violent attitude all the time and he mostly hides it. Though, when he tricks a person or teammate, just like how he tricked Kageyama Hikaru, his personality bears a similarity with Kogure Yuuya. He and Kirino Ranmaru also seem to develop a dislike or rivalry towards each other. In a scene in the Inazuma Eleven GO shine version of the game, it can be seen that he talked with Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji and has respect for both of them. Plot (GO) Season 1 Kariya makes his first appearance in Episode 21 of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime. He is a first year student at Raimon, most likely being a transfer student. He first appears at the school gate, glancing at Tenma and smiling at him. Masaki later goes through an entrance exam for Raimon's soccer club. He seems friendly and kind at first, but during his test, he purposely violently tackles Matsukaze and steals the ball from him. However, as Tenma and the rest of his teammates are oblivious to what he does and compliments Kariya on his speed, Endou saw this act, although he passed the test. In the match against the Akizoura Challengers, he stole the ball as Kirino and another player of the opposing team was fighting over it. He intentionally kicks the ball out on the side, just as he did during his entrance exam, to which Kirino gets frustrated at. Later, during the game, he was able to block Koutei Penguin No. 2 with his block hissatsu technique, Hunter's Net. In Episode 22, he replaces Shinsuke's position in the match and said he was a SEED, but it was simply a lie to get Kirino angry. He used Hunter's Net several times against Gassan Kunimitsu, but failed when they used their hissatsu tactic. In Episode 24, he and Kirino managed to break through Tactics Cycle. Kira Hitomiko reveals that Kariya was brought to Sun Garden at the age of eleven. It was shown that he wasn't good at naming hissatsu techniques in which, Tenma, Aoi, and Shinsuke laughed about it. In Episode 25, he is shown to be making fun of Kageyama Hikaru because of his poor plays after he gives a "counsel" to him by saying that he shouldn't let his eyes off the ball when dribbling. Kage yama listened to his advice and eventually end up hitting his forehead on the goal post. Kariya is shown to be laughing about this matter and Kirino realized that it was Kariya who made Kageyama hit the goal post and later gives a better advice to Kageyama. Kariya is shocked to see how Kageyama managed to improve his dribble just by listening to Kirino. Later, while Raimon is going to the stadium, Tenma asks him for a good name to his and Tsurugi hissatsu tactic. When Kariya says "Run Run Running" part of the team starts to laugh because they thought it was lame. In Episode 26, he was the first one to realize how to run on Snowland Stadium's field after watching Yukimura, then he told everyone. He, along with Hayami Tsurumasa and Matsukaze Tenma used Double Wing but failed because their combination wasn't right. In Episode 27, he used Hunter's Net to stop Yukimura's keshin hissatsu, Icicle Road but failed, though it lessened the amount of force going to the goal, to which Tenma was able to successfully catch it. In Episode 29, he helps Tenma and Shinsuke in creating their hissatsu; Dokkan Jump, but still fails. He makes fun of them by kicking the ball too hard at them because they were ignoring him. At the start of the match against Kidokawa, Kishibe passes through easily Kariya and Shinsuke. In Episode 30, he used his hissatsu to block Taki Sousuke two times. Unlike Tenma and Shinsuke, he doesn't seem to be that surprised upon hearing Someoka's name. It is unknown either he was just used to hearing news similar to that or just the fact that he don't know Someoka. In Episode 31, he used Hunter's Net to block Taki Sousuke again. He also did his new combination hissatsu with Shinsuke to block Taki Yoshihiko's shoot. In Episode 32, he only appeared in a flashback. In Episode 34, he fought against Genei Gakuen. He and his team was seen playin difficult in the Pinball Stadium. In Episode 035 (GO), after Amagi's Biba! Banri no Chojou was broken by Genei no Dalamanglass, Kariya tried to stop it with Hunter's Net, but he was unsuccessful to block it, still it was able to lessen the force again of the shoot when it went towards the goal, since Sangoku was able to block it with his Fence of Gaia. In Episode 38, he tried to use Hunter's Net to block Sunshine Force but wasn't fast enough and failed and was sent flying with Amagi. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 41, he tried to stop Kurosaki, but failed due to his speed. In Episode 43, he tried to stop one of Dragonlink's shoots with Kirino but it failed and after that, he was seen lying on the ground. In Episode 44, he used Hunter's Net and beat Godai Shingo's Seiei-Hei Pawn W. At the end of the match, Raimon has won th finals with 5-4. He was seen happy with the rest of his team about th win in he and his team tossed Tenma in the air and were seen celebrating their victory. During the filler episodes which are episode 46 and episode 47 , he plays an important role as a person that keeps on meddling the mood. Kariya's attitude of wanting to become popular and acting cool has become the running gag in these two episodes. In episode 46, he and Kageyama were running toward the soccer clubroom where all the soccer club members, managers, coach , trainer , advisor including Aki are watching the interview and flashback of everything that happened through the Holy Road. Kariya keeps on whinning about how Tenma was stiff and complains why none of the KFC members that admires him. Later on in episode 47, he was excited that Tominaga Jun came to their school and had even prepared a signing board for her. He pretends to be matured and cool despite the fact that he wanted the autograph so badly. 'Season 2' In episode 48 , he joins the guitar club along with Kageyama and just like everyone else, he didn't recognize Tenma. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon In Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon, along with Kageyama Hikaru and Nishiki Ryouma (new Raimon team members), he appeared in the trailer with the whole team except Hamano, Hayami and Kurama. Game appearance Hissatsu * DF Hunter's Net *'DF Kattobi Defense '(with Nishizono Shinsuke) * ' DF Dimension Cut '(3DS Game) * OF Illusion Ball '(3DS Game) * 'OF Claymore '(3DS/Wii Game) Hissatsu Tactics * 'HT Double Wing (failed) *'['HT] Flying Route Pass Trivia * Kariya has a good body balance. *He was left to the care of Sun Garden at the age of eleven. * He has a similiar hairsty le with Yamino Kageto. *Kariya (狩屋) means hunting, which is pun of his Hissatsu, Hunter's Net. * His personality is rather like Kogure's. Both of them find it hard to trust people, are mischevious and are defenders. Also, they both have eyes of almost the same design. *As observed, his eyes, hair and skin color are similar to Kazemaru's but only the color is lighter. *Kariya is lame at naming hissatsu techniques, usually naming them with japanese onomatopoeias, like Dokan Jump or Run Run Running. * Before the perfection of Kattobi Defense, in which the move was used between Tenma and Shinsuke , they actually named it Dokkan Jump as heard during their practice in episode 29. *Because Kariya lives at Sun Garden he knows Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji as shown in the Inazuma Eleven GO game, though only in the shine version. * Kariya, Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi are in the same class and are all first years in Raimon. *His character song is "Houkago Chemistry (After-School Chemistry)" (with Hikaru). * He has the same name with Masaki Teiya from Seidouzan. *His eyeshadows are very similar to Sanzu Wataru's. Category:Raimon GO Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Wood Character Category:New Generation Japan Category:Raimon Dreams Category:Kira Related